Fluttershy's Hidden Guardian
by Nabi Cresci
Summary: A simple fanfic based of the youtube video. Fluttershy's about to get beaten, killed, and eaten by three guys but the red scout steps in and saves her life. I guess I can get with the video owner to continue the story. Edit: Marked as complete unless I feel I should continue it.


The original person who made up the story himself was TheAldiraies from youtube. I guess I can try to get with him to continue the story if he hasn't done so already.

Not much could be heard to his ears except the rushing water in the canal below him. He sat upon the balcony of the red base in 2_fort (? I don't know I haven't played TF2 in a while.). The Red Scout was ahead of everyone else to scout out the map so that his team could be the victor to the upcoming battle. He decided his scouting mission was done and just decided to take in the scenery before it was covered in blood, guts, and gore of the blu team.

Suddenly though, the faintest scream could be heard across the map, he wasn't sure as to what it was, for he was sure screams were much louder than what he just heard. He decided he would check it out before he would head back to his team. He started running towards the direction of the scream.

Three rather large men were surrounding a one very small Pegasus pony. The Pegasus let out very faint screams but they didn't travel very far it seemed. She looked up, fear drawn in her eyes. She knew this was it; there was a roof over her head, so she couldn't fly away. She was never a good flier anyway, and the men would just jump up and catch her.

One of the man spoke, "Look guys! Dinner!"  
A second one spoke, "Dibs on the wings!" He swung his hatchet aggressively.  
Finally the last one spoke, "Kentucky fried pegasi!"  
(Credit to WorldWalker128, a top comment on the YouTube video.)

The pony trembled and was frozen in place, intimidated by the overbearing men.

The Scout jumped over and ran across the bridge above the canal and came to what seemed three very large men with various dangerous weapons; they seemed to be surrounding something. He unsheathed his bat and jumped down to confront them.

"Hey guy's, what's your problem?" He called out.  
The one with the hatchet replied, "Get outa here skinny, this ain't any your business."

The Scout noticed they were surrounding a yellow Pegasus pony that looked like it couldn't defend itself even if it tried. He tried to defuse the situation before violence occurred, surprising as the scout made violence a part of daily life.

"Come on man, it's just a pony, it won't do any harm."  
"Exactly," said another man, he had a bat, "It's gunna be our dinner, and nothing you say or do will stop us."

Being that he said that was enough for the scout to open a can of whoop-ass on all of them. The three men were getting even closer to the pony. He had only seconds to do something.

Right as the one with the bat was above to strike the pony, The Scout bludgeoned him with his own bat, hitting him over the head and ribs several times.  
The other two noticed their fallen comrade and turned on the scout, the pony only trembled in the corner.

The loudmouth with the axe swung at him with his axe, but the scout only parried it. He punched the man right in the face, knocking the man off balance. He took his own axe and sunk it deep into his skull. The last man, who had no weapon tried taking the scout from behind, he only found a facefull of bat.

All three men were down for the count. The pony, who the scout noticed was buttery yellow with pink hair had not noticed the fight was over and was still in the corner. He tapped its shoulder gently to get it to look at him. The pony only flinched, but eventually it looked at him. The scout offered it a hand. The pony was weary at first but took the hand after a good twenty seconds studying him.

"What's your name?" asked the scout?  
"F-f-fluttershy" the pony mumbled out it was the faintest thing the scout had ever heard.  
"What a nice name, I'm only known as the red scouts, scout for short."  
"O-okay, th-thank y-you, scout."  
"Here I'll help you get out of here, and get into a place to hide, okay?"  
"O-okay."

The scout picked up the pony named Fluttershy and ran off to a place secluded outside of the map, and he set her down in a cave with a mat, fire, and food. He hung out here whenever he needed to be away from the team traveling between maps.

"I'll be back in about an hour, okay? Don't move from this cave."  
"O-okay…Scout?"  
Scout stopped right outside the cave, "Yeah?"  
"Be careful."  
He smiled and walked out, "I will Fluttershy, I will."

A/N: For those of who are still following my other story (People actually read my crap?) I haven't updated in a while because of real life issues, the next chapter will be written later. So kthxbai -Nabi Cresci


End file.
